A spectrometer is an apparatus used for analyzing light. Spectrometers typically separate the light based on colors and record and/or measure the separated color components (often called “spectrum”). Spectrometers are used for detection, recognition, identification, and further analysis of objects that emit, reflect, or absorb light.
However, traditional spectrometers often require calibration for accurate operations. For example, spectrometers produced by a same manufacturer can have device-to-device variations, so the manufacturer needs to calibrate each spectrometer before shipping the spectrometers. In addition, optical components within the spectrometers may move due to mechanical forces (e.g., shocks and vibrations) during use, transportation, and/or storage, and the spectrometers need to be frequently re-calibrated. This reduces the usability of the spectrometers and the accuracy and reproducibility of the spectrometers, which has limited application of traditional spectrometers.